Merlin fanfic Cheeky Gwaine!
by cheekygwaine100
Summary: Arthur and the knights of camelot have been punished! they have to wipe the floors! after an incident, Gwaine pretends to be innocent and leaves the punishment for the day
1. Chapter 1

Merlin fanfic:

Gwaine's cheekiness

 _Chapter 1_

One bright morning….

Merlin: rise and shine!

Arthur: (moans) noooo…. I don wanna….

Merlin: come on.. you have to! You won't want to go to training with an empty stomach!

Arthur: …..

Merlin: fine. At least you will lose some weight if you don't eat breakfast…. (chuckles)

Arthur: (sits bolt upright) what did you just say to me?!

Merlin: no.. I just said the sun should..uhh..be brighter…?

Arthur: NO! YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT!

Merlin: no.. I just said you should lose some weight!

Arthur: _Mer_ lin! (starts to throw heavy objects at Merlin)

Merlin: (thankfully, ducks)

While Arthur throws heavy objects at Merlin and him ducking… the king was coming down to Arthur's chambers…

Uther: (opens door, just then, Arthur throws a silver plate at Merlin.. Merlin ducks… and it goes straight into Uther's face….)

Arthur: :0 ohhhh noo…

Merlin: turns around slowly.. turns hot then cold..

 _Silence…_

Uther: (takes a deep breath) is this the first time Arthur has thrown stuff at you Merlin?

Merlin: n-no… he-he calls me names an-and he's thrown stuff at m-me since t-the day I arrived here..

Arthur: well he deserved it! He's an IDIOT!

Uther: no Arthur. He has tried to help you. He has done all of these things for you. So for that, you will be joining Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan in cleaning the throne room and ceremonial room!

Arthur: what! no. way. I haven't done anything wrong! Except.. i.. accidentally.. hit you on the.. uhh.. head… anyway.. he called me FAT!

Uther: you will do as I say! And you will stay in your chambers except for the cleaning and that will be for 3 days! (storms out)

Merlin: I think.. um Gaius has some potions.. for me to um… deliver…bye! (walks out)

Arthur: ( growls)

 _Previously…._

The Knights of the round table ( Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Leon) were mucking around the horses.

Gwaine: this is boring.. who says we go to the Tavern?

Leon: no.. and you certainly won't be going.

Percival: no, I don't get drunk Gwaine, you know that!

Lancelot: you know what happens when you get drunk Gwaine.

Elyan: DO NOT GO GWAINE!

Gwaine: come on guys! We have nothing to do right? Just for a quick drink!

The knights exchange glances.

Percival: fine.. only for 1 drink Gwaine! ONE!

Elyan: yeah one and we're out of there!

Leon: … ok…..

Lancelot: just ONE…. But I thought we had to do something… or was it yesterday….

Gwaine: ohhh yeah! Lets head out!

 _But the knights forgot one thing left on their duty scroll… Lancelot was right but he wasn't sure._

When the knights came back, no one but Gwaine was heavily drunken, they had to drag him back to Camelot when he had his 6th glass. They rode home happily until they saw the king's thunderous face when they arrived at the gates…

Uther: WHERE WERE YOU?!

Leon: at the Tavern?

Uther: YOU WHAT?! YOU WENT TO THE _TAVERN_ WHEN YOU STILL HAD ONE MORE DUTY LEFT! AND IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE COUNCIL MEETING!

Lancelot: (blushes deeply with embarrassment) we didn't mean to sire.. we didn't know we had another duty to finish… we thought we were all done! And-

Uther: no more excuses! You will all be punished! You will have to scrub the throne room and the ceremony room on your knees! Is that clear?!

Knights (except gwaine) : yes… sire…

Gwaine: im gonna be dozing off… bye world!

King leaves.

Everyone turns to Gwaine..

Elyan: YOU GOT US INTO TROUBLE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT!

Lancelot: Elyan.. even though he dragged us into it we shouldn't have agreed!

Gwaine: you woke me up from my kiss with Greena the Apple! How dare you! Ahahaha….

Leon: (tries not to burst with anger)….

 _Present day: in the afternoon_

Arthur: (angrily storms into the throne room where the knights were busy polishing.. well.. except Gwaine, he was half-heartedly scrubbing the floors with the edge of the the cloth lazily.)

Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan: sire?! What are you doing here?!

Arthur: I was forced to come here for punishment because my stupid, half- witted servant told on me! I was just chucking some heavy objects to his THICK SKULL when my father came in and that idiot ducked and the silver plate landed on father! Now, he's got a big bruise thanks to _Mer_ lin!

Gwaine: well, that sounds like the usual prattiness of princess Arthur! Always blaming someone else! Hehehe!

Arthur: its not MY fault that _Mer_ lin ducked! AND STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!

Merlin: (grins) ( he was there with guards to check if the noble knights were doing their job) its not my fault! If you haven't thrown heavy objects at me in the first place, you wouldn't have gotten into trouble!

Arthur: no! IT IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME FAT! I WOULDN'T HAVE THROWN THINGS AT YOU!

Merlin: you but if you haven't….

So the show went on for a few minutes until Lancelot and Leon finally broke them up arguing while Gwaine made himself very useful (not) by laughing and rolling on the floor and tears forming in his eyes.

Guard: back to work!

Arthur: (scowls) ( stands up and puts one foot on the cloth and begins the wipe the floor)

Percival: you're supposed to put it in the water first.

Arthur: (sighs and holds the cloth between his thumb and index finger as if it was a rotten fruit and dumped it in the water… then he throws it on the floor, puts his foot on it and begins the wipe again)

Lancelot: (already done a lot more than the other knights) come on guys! The sooner we finish, the sooner we get out of here! … for the day…

Elyan: how come your so fast Lance?! I haven't done a meter and you've already have done half of your part!

Percival: maybe because he does hard work and doesn't talk and he concentrates on the tasks unlike _Gwaine_.

Leon: yeah, I done that but I only did like, one quarter!

Gwaine: (dips his cloth into his bucket and splashes water at the thunder faced Arthur _accidentally_ )

Arthur: WHAT THE HELL GWAINE! IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME, I WILL BURN YOUR HAIR OFF!

Gwaine: it an ACCIDENT! Wait, no! not the hair! Anything but the hair! Please! No! not the hair!

Arthur: then go back to work then!

Gwaine: hehe... ok princess.. ( grabs bucket and sneaks over to Percival and pours some water onto him)

Percival: Gwaine… YOU. WILL. PAY. FOR . THIS! (grabs his bucket and splashes Gwaine!

Gwaine: this is gonna be fun! (pours water on everyone)

Lancelot: no one goes near my area! No one! (runs over to gwaine and splashes water on him)

 _Soon, everyone was throwing water at each other. Outside the throne room:_

 _Merlin: I wonder how they are going…_

 _Guard 1: we should give them a few minutes_

 _Guard 2: knowing Gwaine, he wouldn't have done a lot…_

 _Merlin: Lancelot probably did the most_

 _Guard 2: yeah…_

King walks down the hall way to the throne room.

Uther: have you checked on them yet?

Guard 1: yes 10 minutes ago sire

Uther: this time I'll check too

Guards nods. Opens the door.

Uther peeks through

Uther: what. The . hell.

Knights stop and drop their buckets and cloth on the floor. The first thing Uther saw was all the knights throw water at Gwaine.

Gwaine was sopping wet.

There was guilty silence .

Lancelot: we can explain! Gwaine-

Uther: this is supposed to be a punishment! Not a fun room! Arthur! How can you do this?!

Arthur: but! Gwaine started it! He chucked water at me!

Percival, Leon and Elyan: yeah!

Gwaine: (couldn't stop laughing at Uther's big bruise)

Uther: SILENCE! The first thing I saw was Gwaine being chucked at with water! From ALL of you! Have you no shame?!

Arthur: father! He started all this mess! HE led them to the tavern! HE started this water fight!

Uther: but you joined in and ganged up on Gwaine! Poor Gwaine! ( Gwaine was Uther's 2nd favorite with Leon his 1st favorite from the knights)

Everyone was shocked. Uther didn't believe them! Well he did, but he's on _Gwaine's_ side!

Uther: Gwaine come here, take a bath and your punishment is over.

Gwaine: (eyes brightening)

Uther: for today. ( Gwaine's face falls) you still have to do it for 2 more days.. but the rest of you! (turns to the rest) will have to do it for 6 more days! You understand?!

Arthur: FATHER!  
Uther: no protesting! Keep on working! (turns to leave with Gwaine following closely behind him)

Gwaine: (turns around and smirks playfully at the rest of the now boiling, raged ,knights)

(guards close the door)

Arthur and the knights: GWAINE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin fanfic- cheeky Gwaine!

Chapter 2

Enjoy!

The Knights of the Round table ( lead by Arthur) was marching through the corridors of the castle. This was after their week of punishment and they were absolutely fuming. Especially Lancelot. You might take this as a surprise but even Lancelot was thinking it was very unfair. Only Leon was the least angriest, although he thought Gwaine does need to be more mature than that, and he thought that this wasn't Gwaine at all… he knew that Gwaine was childish but not this much.. something strange was going on…

Leon: guys.. guys, slow down! Maybe we should think of a plan first. And also… GUYS! STOP WALKING!

(everyone stops walking and whirls around to Leon)

Leon: this isn't like Gwaine..

Arthur: yes Leon, its exactly like Gwaine. Foolish, immature and DRUNK!

Elyan: yeah, I agree with Arthur.. this is exactly Gwaine-style

Lancelot: we need to get him before he escapes!

Percival: wait. We should listen to Leon over here.

Normally, it was probably Lancelot who said that, but not today.

Lancelot: (fuming) HE chucked water at us first! Then he pointed the finger at US! Of course he would do.. that… waaaiiiitt…. Leon's right! This is a bit like Gwaine but A LOT immature.

Arthur: (thinks) he is pretty childish but when it comes to his fellow knights, he is pretty caring and serious.

Elyan: obviously he wouldn't deliberately pretend that it was us who started it right?

Percival: yeah, it is a bit strange…..

Arthur: what should we do then?!

 _Meanwhile,_

Gwaine: (chuckles quietly to himself)

It was funny, but he was worried he had gotten too far….

He decided to apologize. So he made his way towards the training grounds but they weren't there. Frowning, he turned around, only to find himself slamming against something that felt like a wall.

Percival: (grinning half-heartedly) got ya

All knights jump on him, tackling him onto the ground.

Arthur: thought it was funny didn't you?!

Gwaine: wha? What are you guys-

Lancelot: no one was laughing! Its not funny!

Gwaine; wait-

Elyan: lets get him to his chambers

Leon: yeah, we'll talk to him as soon as he is inside.

Knights hurry off, dragging a very confused Gwaine back to the castle.

 _Some time later…_

Knights slam Gwaine onto his bed, while he was looking around the angry knights, still very confused.

Gwaine: what's this all about?

Lancelot: (absolutely furious) YOU!- YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!

Leon: this is enough Gwaine. Stop pretending to not know anything..

Gwaine: what? I didn't do anythi-

Knights growling at him.

Gwaine: ohhh… THAT thing… eheheh.. uhh..ummmm…I was.. duhh… uhhhmm…. Under a spell? (pathetically)

Arthur: don't try to get out of this _Gwaine_. We all know that you're lying.

Lancelot: (glaring daggers at Gwaine)

Gwaine: (gulps)

This is the first time _Lancelot_ ever been angry at Gwaine… well… not _THIS_ mad..

Gwaine: I did- ow!

Percival had clonked him on the head.

Gwaine: what'd you do THAT for?!  
Percival: for trying to lie.

Gwaine: wha? But.. ohhhhhhh fine… I don't know what came over me! I'm telling the truth! Seriously! ( he added when Elyan and Arthur gave him doubtful faces) I was just doing my job and then, I decided to have a little fun an-

Lancelot: DOING YOUR JOB?! YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING! YOU- YOU!

Leon: I think we should let him finish his story here

Gwaine: thank you Leon, anyway, there I was just splashing water onto you guys and then havin' a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig water fight when Uther came in and all of youse were drenching me with water yeah? And then, as I said before, some sort of magical, mystical,… thing, or, feeling should I say… came over me.. it was soo weird!

Arthur: (chuckling humorlessly) I believe your every word

Gwaine: thank you Arthur!

Lancelot and Elyan: its called sarcasm.

Leon and Percival exchange glances.

Leon: Gwaine. Look at me in my eye.

Gwaine: why would I wanna do that?

Leon: just do it…

Gwaine: fine. (looks at Leon)

Leon: (slowly) is this, what you are saying, is true?

Gwaine: of course its true!

Arthur: (turns to Percival) bring Merlin here right now.

 _A few minutes later…._

Percival comes in with Merlin trailing nervously behind him.

Merlin: what am I doing here?

Arthur: use your magic. To see if Gwaine is lying or not.

Merlin: (looks at Arthur with a questioning look upon his face)

Arthur: (exasperated) just.. do.. it.. _Mer_ lin.

Merlin: (sighs) (does magic)

Knights look at Merlin expectantly.

Merlin: he's telling the truth.

Gwaine: can I add something? Please? Thank you. I think it was Merlin who enchanted me.

Elyan: Meeeerliin?

Percival: Merlin?

Lancelot: Mer-lin?.

Leon: Merlinn…

Arthur: _Mer_ lin?! What the hell are you suggesting? Are you saying that, my idiotic, half-witted, thick skulled servant did this?! WHAT?!

Merlin: (flinches at every word out of Arthur's mouth)

Gwaine: Merlin. I said Merlin is the one who enchanted me.

Arthur: WHAT?

Gwaine: (sighs) I said Me-

Arthur: yes! Yes! I know what you're trying to say!

Gwaine: Then why-

Arthur: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Everyone turns to Merlin. Who was turning into a shade like a ripened tomato and was making his way to the door.

Arthur: GUARDS! CLOSE THE DOOR!

(door closes)

Arthur and his knights except Gwaine surrounds Merlin. ( Gwaine was literally *not . grabbing pop corn and knows he was about to enjoys this movie)

Arthur: you have some explaining to do..

So the day ended with a very dirty Merlin. Who was covered with rotten fruit from top to bottom…

I hope you guys enjoy! Please review for more ! thanks


End file.
